


Hollow Knight: The Mighty Zote

by zenalite



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Beating, Choking, F/M, Forced Bonding, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Public Nudity, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Hornet crosses path with a stubborn Zote that just won't leave her be. He thinks she is unworthy of being called a knight, and though he's an ineffectual one himself, there's another weapon at his disposal that turns out to be quite strong against females...Anonymous commission
Relationships: Hornet & Zote (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Hornet found herself a safe niche to sleep in when she heard a loudmouth screaming outside in the Greenpath. “Come! Come and let me teach you how to fight!” he was saying. The voice sounded familiar, but the princess wasn’t sure who it was. She emerged from her hiding place and adjusted her cloak, making sure it covered most of her developing body. The length of it was never a problem before, but lately her hips and butt had been swelling to the point where she constantly needed to tug on it to make sure her lewd body was being covered up.  _ Gah, I need to get a replacement somewhere _ . 

As she glanced down at the ruins, she noticed the large masked figure swinging a wooden sword at some husks. “Zote the Mighty shall teach you how to perish with honor, yes indeed!” Despite his big talk, he so out of shape that he could barely swing in time to make the hits connect; when they did, the wooden sword just bounced off the armor of the husks ineffectively. At first they looked upon him with confusion, wondering if he could pose a threat; but now that they realized he was a defenseless idiot, they were charging up at him. “Come! Come at the Mighty Zote!” he bellowed. 

_ Ugh, this damned blowhard _ , thought Hornet with annoyance. Was she supposed to help him? The last time she had come across him and saved his life, all he did was call her a whore and slut. He wasn’t even of these lands.  _ And yet, this is my kingdom… _ Having a foreigner die if it could be prevented, even if it was due to his own foolishness, just wouldn’t do. 

Zote screamed as the husks knocked him over and sent the wooden sword flying from his hand.  _ Damn it! _ thought Hornet. She sent out her string, then flew down and striked down each husk by piercing them with her needle. 

Zote coughed and started to rise. “You! You are the whore! Come to challenge mighty Zote?” 

Hornet glared at him. “I’m not a  _ whore _ ,” she clarified. “And I just saved your life. Show some gratitude.” 

Instead of showing some respect, the oaf rushed to grab his sword then swung it at her. “Aha! You are scared of the Mighty Zote! As is expected of a whore?” 

She sidestepped another one of his blows and used her needle to knock the sword out of his arm. He showed no sign of annoyance at having been bested so easily, but simply grabbed his sword and started swinging again with the same hollow-head excitement. “The whore shall be bested by Zote, much to her dismay!” 

“Zote should get in shape and get a real weapon. Tell me, why do you think I’m a whore?” 

“The Mighty Zote has seen you flying around and showing off your young cunt! That is unacceptable! Your lewd ways are unseemly, and for that you shall be punished!” 

The princess expected a nonsensical answer, but this had the ring of truth to it. Yes, the ever-smaller cloak was proving difficult to control if she was in the air, and she often felt the air against her naked body. But surely it was all too fast for anyone else to see… Wasn’t it? 

“Aha!” Distracted by her own thoughts, Hornet allowed Zote to come close enough that he brought the sword up from below and aimed it straight towards her pussy. Hornet stepped back, but it wasn’t fast enough to avoid the tip of the sword that rubbed against her royal cunt. 

“Ahh~” she yelped, pushing him off with the needle. There was no pain in truth, since there wasn’t much he could do with that damned wooden sword. Still, she could feel her pussy reacting to the hit. “You fool! I should kill you!” 

“None can kill Mighty Zote!” he bellowed, and swung again. 

Hornet was done with this imbecile. She sent out her silken thread and flipped away from the last blow, realizing too late that she was probably offering another glimpse at her naked body. “Silken whore! Zote the Mighty shall punish you for your utter disrespect!” 

As soon as she was out of sight, Hornet sighed and dropped down. Once again, she adjusted her cloak over her body and reached down to feel her pussy. There was no wound as she suspected, though it felt oddly pleasant to touch it…  _ He called me a whore _ , she thought, and felt a tingle passing from the lips all the way to her tummy.  _ That big idiot thinks he can treat a princess in this way? I should destroy him for that… _ She touched herself for a few more moments, thinking about how that wooden sword managed to touch her, then forced herself to stop and be serious.  _ No more of this… No more… _

Hornet had gone for days now without making contact with anyone. Zote attempted to follow her for a little while, but it wasn’t hard to avoid a lumbering fool with no vertical movement. How he managed to track her at all was the real question. Though whenever she let him come close while staying hidden, she could hear him yelling. “I can smell you, needle whore! I know that you are here!” 

If anything, she could smell him. His stench was so foul that though she had come to be adjusted to it whenever he lingered nearby, it was far too bad for her body to ever get used to it being there. Big, stupid, and a stinker to boot. One day she was going to find him crushed by his own idiocy. 

For now, Hornet would take some time to relax. She needed to get back to a safe place since she was running low on thread, and wasn’t in the mood to be trapped going on foot. Waiting for the stag at the station was the best idea, and it gave her some time to take it easy in a safe spot. The princess crossed her legs and leaned against bench, feeling herself drifting into sleep as the safety and comfort of the stag station settled in…

In her dream she could see the ground below her, getting smaller and smaller… she was swinging from her silken thread ever higher, leaving everyone behind… until she glanced up and saw that there was no thread… screaming… she fell down towards the ground…

Hornet awoke with a fright and stared at the stones that made up the ground floor of the station. She felt for the needle and thread at her side instinctively, and having her hand go over them gave her a feeling of relief. As she came back in control of her senses, though, she suddenly heard wet noises somewhere nearby and a familiar stench came up her nostrils. 

It all happened in a moment. 

She turned to look behind the bench, and noticed Zote standing there, both his hands wrapped around the fat shaft of the most disgusting cock Hornet had ever seen. Not that she laid eyes on many in her life, but its gnarled and knobbly exterior combined with the spikes made it a horrendous image that would be burned in her mind. And then there was the steady drip of cum that trickled steadily from the throbbing head, though within that seed she could see some black spots that made the whole thing look… 

“Mighty Zote has caught the indecent slut at last!” he screamed, and needed the strength of both his arms to hold that monster dick as it released. Slimy ropes of his jizz shot out right over Hornet, and the spasms that went through his dick were so fierce that Zote nearly tottered on his ass. 

The princess raised her hand against the incoming volley, but the fiend’s disgusting seed came down on her from all sides, plastering her body with sticky, slimy, and gooey cum. It was so thick and hot and the stench of it hurt her so badly that Hornet was close to retching. 

“Zote the Mighty has won this day!” he boomed, his voice ringing out in the station. 

“What have you done?...” Hornet whispered quietly, looking at the hardened gobs of cum that fell from her hands. 

Seeing her body in this way and knowing how she must have looked and smelled horrified her and made her feel weak. There was no time for revenge. She just needed to wash herself at once. To get this stain off and then come back and teach the oaf a lesson. 

Zote was getting ready to go at it again when Hornet sent her string and hopped over him, then ran out of the station as fast as she could, trying to find a source of water to clean herself… 

Eventually she did, though no amount of washing could make her feel clean or as if she could stop smelling him on her.  _ He came all over me… _ How could she have let that happen? How could she be so reckless as to fall asleep in an open stag station?...  _ I’m as much of an imbecile as he is _ . 

The worst part was that her cloak had been stained in the process and now that stench of that idiot’s cum was too deeply impregnated for Hornet to keep on using it. She tossed it aside with a tired sigh, not relishing the idea of going naked throughout. Plus, she was running low on string. She needed to wait for that damned oaf to leave the stag station so she could return, and this time hide until the stag came to take her away to a safer place. 

Just as Hornet thought it could be over, she heard him again. “Zote smells the whore around yet again! Though this time she smells not of herself, but of Zote the Mighty! Come out, whore, and let Zote finish what he started! Come face his legendary might and noble blade!” 

Was there no way to get rid of this useless bug? 

The princess took a good look at her surroundings and found a remote cliff that she could reach and get away from him for the time being. It would mean sacrificing a little more silken thread; but she needed to have herself a rest…

Just as he was making his way through the bushes and was about to reach her, Hornet darted up into the air, the chilly breeze passing all over her naked body. What if anyone saw her now?... Well, now they could truly think she was a whore.  _ But it’s not my fault he ruined my cloak and came all over me! _

All she could do was sigh. The princess was clean now, but somehow she couldn’t stop smelling him or seeing that monstrous shaft in her head 

There just seemed to be no escaping the brute. 

Hornet wandered wherever she could without having to make use of the precious thread that was left, all the while hearing him crying after her. “Whore Knight!” his intoned, as he had started calling her of late. “Reveal thyself and relinquish thy blade, for thou art unworthy!” Even his speech was getting fancier over time, and the princess wondered what could be causing that. 

_ This idiot doesn’t think that he bested me just because he came over me unexpectedly, does he? _ The memory alone was still enough to make her shiver. It became a ritual now to wash herself as much as possible, though the stench really seemed to have seeped into her body, or at least her mind enough that she couldn’t think it away. 

The worst and most humiliating part was that… that her entire body could start tingling when he thought about that gruesome spiked dick. It was a combination of fright and revulsion - what else could it be? - and yet her pussy started dripping as she walked, trickling down her curvy bare thighs, while her nipples became fully erect and so sensitive that even the gentle caress of the breeze was enough to make her shudder and yelp. 

_ This damned oaf… _ It was a good thing that she was all the way down in the Greenpath, where no one familiar could see her. It would have been incredibly humiliating if anyone known to her, especially a friend or family member chanced upon her totally naked and aroused, smelling of some incompetent bug’s old seed. 

_ Aaahh~  _

Somehow, that made her feel even hornier.  _ I can’t believe I’m feeling this way…  _

It only took so long until Zote got in trouble again, and she was forced to come out of hiding to save his life. He still attempted to rush at her with his sword, but Hornet noticed that he was more sluggish than usual, and that he slouched as he stumbled forwards as if he were carrying a great weight.

“Whore Knight! You have come to torment Zote and steal his might?” 

“Steal your might? You fool! What are you talking about?” 

“You relinquished even the little clothing you had. A slut such as yourself is unbecoming of knighthood.” He tried to straighten and planted the wooden sword in the ground. “Drop thy weapon and kneel before me as a whore, and I shall consider taking you as my camping companion to pleasure me during my periods of rest.” 

The princess giggled in dark disbelief. “Surely you jest. Do you even know who I am,  _ Mighty Zote? _ ” 

“A whore.” 

The answer was predictable but it nevertheless irritated Hornet. Despite his attempts at holding firm, she noticed his shoulders coming forwards and slowly giving way to his previous slouch. He made a move to plant his sword at his side, and as his arm swept away his cloak, Hornet noticed the phallus from before dangling between his legs. It appeared to be even bigger and more monstrous than before, the spiky head coming so far down that it nearly reached the ground, with seed so thick it reminded her of pus dripping from the glistening head, the whole shaft throbbing wildy and bringing out a series of spikes that ran its length that looked closer to a serrated blade. 

_ Those weren’t there before _ , Hornet realized. 

“Do you see what you do to poor Zote, Whore Knight?” he said, dropping his sword and bringing both hands down to take hold of the mace-like cock. “Zote must cure himself.” 

“I…” 

The oaf suddenly lunged at her with the shaft, driving it towards her crotch. Hornet managed to avoid it just in time, though a few drops of the cum that sprayed from the head managed to hit her. Without wasting any time, she ran away from the monstrous dick as Zote kept screaming for her to face him. 

He… I did that to him? The princess couldn’t see how that was possible. Was… Was her body so sensual that it overtook even a mind as dull as Zote’s? As she ran, her eyes fell down to her exquisite thighs, her toned tummy, and the high and perfectly round breasts that bounced off her chest. _ I never meant to do anything to anyone…  _

At the same time, there was no way she could let him approach with that thing. The princess would not have laid hands on a dick that gross and smelly even if it happened to be as long as a finger. But Zote’s entire shaft was like a weapon. Even if her body tingled at the thought of being taken by him against her will, there was no way she could survive an encounter with a dick that monstrously huge and spiked. Though it was certainly interesting how a man a bug as dense as Zote could be so well-endowed… 

No matter! It was time for her to make a plan and find a way past the brute. Hornet had done enough to save him from death. If he wanted to take these perilous paths, then he would be on his own. 

That night Hornet slept, or tried to sleep, near the top of a cliff. She kept moving around restlessly, both worried that Zote might appear and take her out of nowhere, as well as annoyed with her inability to still her mind and stop thinking of bad things. In the end, all she could do was reach down and finger herself like a rube while thinking of that shiny and spiked dickhead. If only Zote were different, she might have liked to touch it, perhaps even… perhaps even to lick it and kiss it… 

The thought of full princess lips coming into contact with that stinky cock made her come instantly, her whole body trembling as a result. Hornet rode the waves of pleasure, unwilling to take her fingers out of her drenched cunt as she melted thinking of the brutish dick. What’s wrong with me?... 

Thankfully, no one saw her and there was no Zote to interrupt her. In fact, Hornet wasn’t sure where he had gone to, because despite her lazy pace there was no sign of him. Could he have met his end? It would be sad if so.  _ If things went back to normal he could be trained and have a special place at the palace _ , mused the princess. If _ they chained him I wouldn’t be… I wouldn’t be afraid to come to him every night _ . 

The next day Hornet started making her way back to the stag station when she heard him again. “Whore Knight! Come to me! I have braved the depths and come with a mighty prize. See what a real knight does!?” 

As she made her way, the princess came to an end in the path where a gaping pit yawned. From where she stood it looked bottomless. But across the chasm stood the continuation of the path that would undoubtedly take her to the stag station. “Come, Whore Knight! Come and see my Trinket of Valor!” 

There was no way Zote could have jumped across it, though she could. Normally she would have used her thread to swing over it, but there was nothing she could attach it to.  _ Damn it! _ As Zote came closer, there was no choice but to make the leap and hope for the best. The princess backed off and stretched her shapely legs for a few moments, then got in position to sprint. Just as the dumb would-be knight appeared behind her, she took off and ran towards the pit, then prepared to jump. 

She delayed it as long as possible to get the best possible length of time in the air, and pressed her foot down right on the edge. Even as it came down, Hornet could feel the rocks climbing underfoot from the strength of her push, and taking away any potential for lift-off. Her vision swam and her stomach turned inside out as she lost all control of herself and crashed down. 

Her beautiful white mask cracked on impact, though it stayed together. But the rest of her felt pained and defeated. “Whore Knight!” screamed Zote from above. “Do you yet live?” 

Hornet couldn’t find the strength to shout back. No longer caring what might happen so long as she could get some rest, she closed her eyes and lost consciousness. 

Zote was nowhere to be seen or heard when the princess finally woke up. Her body still hurt, but it was getting better. Nothing was broken - or, at least, nothing seemed to be broken. Hornet ran her fingers along the cracks in her masks and sighed as she rose. 

Up above the opening could be seen. Though she failed to make the jump, at least this time she could just use the thread to make her way up. Her eyes searched for a decent spot, then the thread went out and Hornet climbed after it. Her fingers carefully detached the thread and brought it back to her, then she scaled the few remaining feet by herself, finally coming to the top. 

As she clambered over and rested on solid ground, she heard him. “I knew you would come, Whore Knight.” 

Zote grabbed her by the neck before she could react and lifted her up. Despite the ineffectiveness of his wooden sword, he was certainly strong, and the grip held her high in the air, right above the open pit. “At last, I have you in my grasp.” 

_ How did I not sense him nearby? _ Hornet wondered. Then, as she stared at him, she noticed a trinket attached to his chest. It bore the same design as that of her family crest, though the princess had no idea why that could be. However, it seemed to exert a power over her and draw her in… almost like the person wearing beckoned her closer instinctually and slowly wore down her self control. 

“Enough of you tarnishing the name of us good knights! From now on, you shall simply be Whore.” 

“I’m… I’m a knight!” she insisted, wriggling in his grasp. 

“It seems that you must be taught a hard lesson by Mighty Zote. So be it!” The brawny hand yanked the silken thread out of her grasp, then looped it and put it around her head. He suddenly dropped her down and her own thread tightened around her neck like a noose. 

“Wait!” cried Hornet, but it was too late. Zote kept lowering her until she was completely out of his reach, while the thread cut into her throat and choked her. 

“Say you are no knight, and Mighty Zote will release you! Admit it to be so!” 

Dying from lack of breath and her sight darkening, Hornet reached to find the string and pull herself up on it, but it was impossible. In the end, all she could do was try to use the needle to cut through it. But then she would fall… Fall all the way back down… 

Her entire body started convulsing as her life left her, and even her grasp on the needle was failing. It was either certain death or potential death. Hoping for the best, Hornet slashed up with the needle and cut the thread. 

Finally, she could breathe. 

And shrieked as she fell back down into the pit, this time her lights going out as soon as she hit the bottom. 

The princess woke up to Zote grunting as he dropped from the face of the wall and found his footing at the bottom. “Zote has come for you, whore! At last, there is nowhere else to flee. You will come to me.” 

Hornet struggled desperately to get her feet and get away from him, but given her physical state it was difficult. Not only that, but there was something about that trinket he had on him that made her feel weak and powerless to resist him. Maybe it was best to just let him do as he wanted?... 

_ No!! _ Another, clearer part of her mind screamed. He nearly killed her before, and he was… he wanted to use that thing on her… There was no way she could take it no matter what her fantasies may have been. 

As the oaf approached, the princess could feel the rotten, pungent smell of the bulging dick between his legs filling up her nostrils. It was so bad this time that despite being accustomed to it on her skin she nearly puked, though that only seemed to amuse him. “Zote inspires fear in the whore! Yes, you finally see the might of Zote! But you must still be punished for your wrongdoing!” 

_ Maybe if I take that thing off of him I can command him to leave me be _ , thought Hornet. If the trinket contained enough power to cloud her own mind, then how could she fail to control a mind as frail as his?  _ I can do it. He’s stupid enough as it is, I just need to play it safe…  _

“Mighty Zote!” The princess crawled over to his feet and pretended to worship them. “Please, allow me to beg your forgiveness…” As she spoke, the dripping and bulging head of his dick dangled right before her eyes, the spikes looking so tough and big that just laying her eyes on them made her skin crawl. 

“Zote is not interested in forgiveness!” His foot stumped down on her back and pinned her down. “Zote only wishes to show you your place! Punishment, for the whore who thought she was a knight like Mighty Zote!” 

The brute grabbed his dick with one hand as he spoke and started coming all over her again, his thick seed shooting out all over her naked body. Hornet felt the slimy cum falling in ropes over her entire body, but the weight and power of his foot kept her down there.  _ No, I need to get that damn trinket! _

Zote finally took away his foot, but instead of letting her rise he grabbed her by the silken thread still attached to her neck, though this time it served him more like a leash. Holding her down to her knees, he brought the gross dick and let it rest over her head. Hornet could hear the spikes as they scratched across her mask and her entire body jumped in response. There was no way those could make her way in her throat.

“M-Mighty Zote,” she stammered, putting her hands together pleading. “Please, you cannot take off my mask. A knight must always allow a lady to retain her mask!” 

Zote smacked the spiky head against her head a couple of times but nodded sagely. “This is true. However! Punishment itself is also noble, especially when you have afflicted Zote so deeply and tried to drain him of his might!” 

The shaft throbbed so powerfully against her that the princess thought it would explode right then and there. Instead, Zote lifted it on top of her and started coming again, this time letting a gooey stream of his seed wash down over her whole head, seeping through the gap in the mask to enter her eyes and mouth…

_ No… _ Hornet tried to think away from its taste and smell, but her entire body rejected it.  _ I can’t…  _ She gazed up and saw the trinket shining on his chest, and both his hands were busily gripping his dick to keep it in place. All Hornet needed to do was jump up, grab it, and assert her dominance over the bug.  _ I will make you regret this, you idiot! I’ve saved your life! And you cover me in your filthy seed? _ Even as she thought it, another gob of seed made it down her throat and caused her to gag. 

_ Enough! Enough of this! _ She flexed her muscles in preparation and got ready to jump… only to get crumple back to the ground as Zote’s monster cock came crashing down on her head. “You must not look at Zote, whore! Have you not drained him of enough of his power? Now Zote must drain you of your power and put this evil back inside of you!” 

His entire weight crashed on top of her, while his fingers quickly grabbed her by the silken leash once more. Choking her fiercely, he spread out her legs and plump butt, struggling with the size of his shaft to aim the head towards her cunt. 

“No!” the princess managed to scream as she caught a breath. “Stop!” 

“Enough!” he bellowed, and she could feel the power of the trinket mellowing down her survival instincts. “Zote will finally regain his full strength and might!” 

Hornet shook in horror as she felt the heated head of his dick pressing against her cunt. To her eternal shame, she was as wet as could be in preparation for him, practically dripping against the dick as it started pushing inside. Terrified, the princess stilled herself, using all her mental energy to make it as painless as possible, though she could feel every bump and spike on his dick as it slowly rolled inside of her. 

_ Perhaps it won’t be so bad _ , she thought hopefully. _ Perhaps I could even enjoy if I just surrender to this moment. Fine, then, you brute, use me if you must! _ She moved her head to the side to glance at him, but Zote’s quickly smacked her, then pulled harder on the leash and started asphyxiating her again. “You do not look upon Zote!” 

Hornet moaned as the shaft progressed inside of her, then reached down and helped it along by spreading and massaging her own pussy lips.  _ Yes, this isn’t so bad… I can tolerate this…  _ However, the head finally reached a point where her pussy tightened to such an extent that it could no longer pass. “That’s enough,” she whispered. Zote, though, was kept trying to push it through. “That’s enough!” 

This time, his fist made contact with her stomach, a blow so powerful that it blacked her sight for a few moments. “Zote’s bodysword is not even halfway inside!” he reprimanded. Then he slapped her tits and pulled on them teasingly as he used his retard strength to push it even deeper inside of her. 

Hornet, her body half-broken and now running out of air, screamed helplessly and mostly soundlessly as the oaf took complete and utter control of her body and savagely impaled her on his dick. She could feel every single one of those spikes now as they made it deeper into her, and parts of her body she was not aware existed suddenly hurt as Zote forced them into action and started spreading his hot seed into her depths. 

“Yes! This is how it must be, Whore! At last, Mighty Zote can feel his strength coming back to him!” 

He wrapped his massive arms around her body as the last quarter of his went in inch by painful inch, not so much pushing at this point as forcing her down on his spiked cock in order to impale her. “You will take it! You will suffer as Zote has!” 

Hornet couldn’t even think. There was no way she could pretend this was pleasurable. Whatever pleasure there was quickly washed away as every spike grinded against her soft insides. Even if it were much thinner and soft, the depth alone would have given her trouble, but in its current form it felt like someone was carving her from the inside out, one thrust at a time. She sobbed weakly as Zote fucked her mercilessly, joyously singing a tune to himself as his dick nearly filled her up completely.

This was more than just humiliation… It was torture… Even as the princess hoped that he would soon finish and stop, she knew that she would never be the same again. 

Pleased with the positioning of his dick, Zote pulled on the leash again as he held her against him and started powerfucking her as roughly as he could, a combination of his seed and her wetness exploding out of her little tiny pussy with each thrust of his monster cock. 

“This… is… what… you’ve… earned!” he insisted, but he sounded incredibly angry and frustrated, and soon he started landing blows all over her body as he wrecked her inside and out for his satisfaction, pushing her as he thought was a knight’s duty to do. A terrible roar sounded as he came over and over again, as his spikes grew even bigger inside of her, too big to even come out when he attempted to thrust in and out. 

As the sea of pain swallowed her completely and left her mind blank, the last thing Hornet heard was “WHORE!” shouted in her ear as the silken thread bit her neck hard enough to knock her out. 

A few days later they were both travelling back towards the stag station, though Hornet now walked on all fours at Zote’s side, listening to his rambling, adhering to his commands like a good pet as he held her by the silken leash. He kept her because his dick remained monstrous in size and shape, and thought that only by fucking her enough that it would go down in size and that things would return to normal. And so her life became that of a fucktoy and a defender when anyone threatened him. 

“Aha! Zote has finally found a place to relax!” he said, as they came upon a clear river. 

Hornet padded towards it, and as she gazed down she saw her own reflection: naked and dirty, with a mask so cracked that all it would take was a few more blows to get it to come apart entirely. And scratched across the mask the entire length were a few poorly-designed letters that made one word: **W H O R E** .

\-------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to read more of my stories or commission me you can find more on my profile at HF: <http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/zenalite/profile>


	2. Mantis Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zote visits the Mantis Lords in the hope of curing his condition.

Hornet no longer considered herself any sort of princess - not after what she lived through on a daily basis. Being Zote’s plaything was an unending torture of humiliation that saw every day surprising her with the lows she could be taken to. There would have been no way to explain to anyone that knew her as a princess why she would allow this oaf to drag her along like a pet on all fours by her own silken thread that turned into a leash. 

By all rights, she should have taken the needle and ended his miserable existence with it. Instead, she only protected him from all threats, fighting off anything that crossed their path only to be rewarded by a senseless fuck or worse. And yet, the damned trinket he wore kept her at bay at all times, and just the thought of harming him flooded her with pain. The more she thought about serving him and obeying his every command, the looser the trinket’s hold would be. 

_ I have become a husk _ , thought Hornet with horror. At the same time, that spared her the trouble of having to feel guilty about her condition. She was not a princess anymore, not a person worthy of respect, she was…

“Whore!” bellowed Zote proudly, pointing his wooden sword to the horizon. “We have arrived at Hallownest at last! Come, let us feast on this crown jewel of a city! Let Zote the Mighty bestow upon these plebs the gift of my sight!” 

Hornet only prayed for two things: first, that no one should recognize her; and second, that Zote caused no problems that would force her to defend him. Killing mindless creatures that attacked him were one thing, but she would not take the life of a bug if she had to. 

They entered the small town together, with the princess following on all fours at his side, her breeding hips swaying suggestively with every forward move, her huge dark ass reflecting light as she kept her head low and went on in shame among them.  _ Nobody could recognize me _ , she told herself repeatedly. Her usual cape was gone and her mask was ruined beyond all recognition.  _ Surely the good bugs living here wouldn’t even look at a naked female passing them by… _

But the self-enforcing delusional thoughts could only go so far. As Zote tugged on her leash and yanked her after him, Hornet could hear the locals whispering to one another, and a few of them saying things like, “Wow, take a look at that ass and pussy…” A few of them hissed at Zote unpleasantly, asking how an imbecile like him got himself such a prize. 

Zote hitched her in front of a shop and headed inside, while the locals all started coming up to Hornet, a slapping and grabbing at her ass, treating her in the same objectifying way as Zote did.  _ Are even these ones here so awful? But I’ve been here before, and they seemed so nice… _

An elder bug came up and tried to get the other ones to stop, but they only cursed at him and told him to fuck off from their business. Hornet mewled as they started kicking at her ass and insertings things into her pussy. Though Zote fucked her senseless on a daily basis and made her scream for her life, somehow it always regenerated in time and became even more sensitive than the last. Rather than her pain diminishing, it only got greater over time. 

“Look, this whore is getting wet!” one of them cried with excitement, and then the others started bringing other objects to shove them inside her twitching cunt. “Please…” whispered Hornet quietly to herself. “Just leave me be…” 

The elder crouched next to her and spoke in a hushed breath. “Princess… What has happened? Is that you?” 

_ He recognizes me, _ thought Hornet, trembling with shame as her mouth let out yet another low moan. They had placed something big inside of her and were now kicking at it to drive it deeper and deeper. It was nothing compared to Zote’s spiky monster cock, but it remained an unpleasant thing. “Ahhh~” 

“Princess?”

“I am no princess!” she snapped. “My name is Whore.”

“You-” 

“Get away from me, you crumbly old bastard!” she hissed, then pushed him off. 

The elder gazed at her with disbelief, then stood up in a stern way that made it clear how much offense he had taken. Hornet hoped that he would finally go away… Instead, he suddenly said, “This one truly deserves no mercy,” and started pissing on her. The princess could feel the piss going trickling past her mask to enter her mouth, and could hear the others behind her laughing as the old bug emptied himself all over her. They took inspiration and followed suit, at least half a dozen of them pissing over her helplessly lewd body. 

_ I’m… I’m no princess…  _

Zote emerged from the stop and bellowed when he saw what was happening. “These fools dare touch the property of Mighty Zote? I shall do away with all of you! Come and let me dispose of you!” 

The others laughed at his attempts to fight them off with his wooden sword, and left more out of disinterest than fear of any kind. “Aha! You see, Whore? Such are the hearts of these weaklings. They fear my awesome might!” 

Thankfully, they set out of Hallownest immediately. “Whore,” he snapped unhappily. “Thy stench overwhelms even Zote.” He searched for a water source to clean her, but when none could be found, he suddenly held up his own throbbing shaft and started pissing all over her. He gave no explanation, so Hornet could only guess that if she had to smell like piss, he preferred it to be his own. When he was done, she was left sitting in a large puddle of his steaming piss, every part of her body dripping wet. 

“Do not not know how to show gratitude, Whore?”

Hornet’s head snapped up, finally angry. But as soon as the trinket on his breast flashed, it all went away and her mind melted. “T-Thank you, M-Mighty Zote!~…” 

The oaf crossed his arms unhappily. “I shall have to discipline you later. But for now, Whore, we travel in search of a cure for the illness you have brought upon me.” He took out a map and held it out for her. “Here is where we must go.” 

Hornet knew all too well what he was pointing at.  _ The realm of the Mantis Lords? _ ... But surely he couldn’t be thinking of going there.  _ They’re going to kill you if you do! _

Hornet suspected a terrible battle once they arrived at the Mantis village, but to her surprise the guards looked upon Zote with mere curiosity at first, then approached cordially and lowered their weapons. At first she thought it may have been the trinket working its power on them, but there was little reason they would respond to it. It was only after they saw one of them lowering their weapons to Zote’s spiked dickhead that the princess realized they were fascinated by it. 

Zote lifted his wooden sword to one of their heads. “Must Zote demolish your village to see your lords? I have come all this way! Make way, you fool, make way!” 

The guards gave it some thought, then bobbed their heads in unison and let him pass. It was when Zote tried dragging Hornet along with him that they put their weapons down and kept her out.

“Hmmm. Whore, it appears that you must be left behind.” 

_ Finally! _ thought Hornet. This idiot would walk blindly to his death while she was left alone to recuperate from the hold of the trinket and regain her freedom. “Yes, Mighty Zote!” 

He took her and hid her away from the main entrance. This time, though, rather than tying the leash to anything in the environment, he wrapped the leash around her and knotted it tightly, leaving the princess helplessly stranded. 

As Hornet looked out, she could see things moving in the shadows already. “Mighty Zote!” she begged. “You can’t leave me like this! I can’t defend myself.”

“Silence, Whore! Zote shall return swiftly. Should any ill befall you, I swear on my honor as a knight to avenge my property. Now I shall go and seek out these Lords, and return stronger than ever.” 

As she watched him walk out of sight, she spotted a few sickly husks coming towards her. “No…” she yelled, struggling to get out of her binds. “No!” 

Zote followed the guards down through the village suspiciously, pointing his sword at every one of single one that seemed ready to challenge him. As he went behind them, he noticed that these guards were female as well, and that many of them were slutty in the same way as Whore, wearing fabrics that kept going past their dark and glistening hips. 

He could feel the log between his legs getting worse, though there was a strong chance that these Mantis lords could cure him, if the trader from Hallownest was to be trusted.  _ A knight has no choice but to face the darkest perils by himself _ . 

The guards led him to an entrance and knelt before it as Zote progressed by himself the rest of the way, brandishing his wooden sword at the surrounding darkness. As he went further in, he could see a dais bathed in cool light with stairs leading up to it. On it he could make out three feminine figures. 

On closer inspection, they all looked identical to one another, wearing white masks with capes and nothing else. But the capes were so short that they barely came down to cover their round breasts, their nipples hardened so much that they nudged through the capes in the most whorish manner. Their lower bodies were entirely naked, with rounded hips so wide that they were at least double the width of their petite upper bodies, with abdominal and thigh muscles that flexed and shone with sexual power in the low light. Despite the lewd thickness of their thighs, a small gap showed between them, and from his low angle the knight could clearly make out the wetness dripping. Zote could almost hear it. 

His terrible illness acted out again, and he could feel the flames going through his log and making it grow even larger than before. Zote tottered forward angrily, nearly losing control of his sword.  _ These damned whores!  _ The world was full of them. How much humiliation was an honorable knight meant to suffer before he could find peace once more? 

“Zote lives for battle, not for this!” he screamed, as if they could read his mind. “I was told that you Mantis Lords could help Zote find help, but I was not told that you were such lowly creatures in need of discipline. “Bitch!” he screamed at the one furthest to the left. “Slut!” he called the one in the middle. There was never a need in his vocabulary for another synonym in his travels, so he struggled to name the third, though he kept the sword pointed to the one on the right. “Third one!” 

Slut drifted forwards from the center and came close enough to look down at his throbbing dick. At this point it had grown so huge that the knight dragged it across the floor wherever he went, the harsh spikes crying as they scratched across the polished stone. As her eyes fell to the thick drops of seed that fell from it, her head began to shake uncontrollably and a crack appeared in the mask right along the line of the mouth. A long red tongue slithered out desperately, its slick drool coming down to strike her splendid chest and trickle all the way down to the V between her legs.

“Such monsters that these parts have bred,” said Zote solemnly. “Mighty Zote shall deal with you as you deserve, fiend.” Instead of raising the dick that she was staring at with raw want and desperation, he lifted the wooden sword. “Come! Come and face me a real knight, Slut!” 

The Mantis Lord was so overwhelmed by the sight of his kingly shaft that she stepped forwards on shaky feet, unable to tear her sight away from the majestic head and its potent seed. Zote considered himself a fearless knight, and yet he had never before seen anything look quite so voracious and beastly, let alone a female considered to be a great ruler. As she came nearer, he took a step back, thrusting the tip of the sword against her belly button without effect. “Do not force Zote to use his full strength upon you, Slut! For you shall not survive to tell the tale of this!” 

Slut wasn’t listening. She dropped down to her knees and placed her head down on the ground next to the bulging spiked head, staring in total awe at the barbed foreskin as it pushed back and let a gnarled head emerge in full. “So… Beautiful…” she cooed, in a voice so strange and unnerving that Zote realized she must not have spoken in a very long time, if ever. 

The elongated tongue flitted out to the very tip and passed over the thick layer of gooey seed, then flickered back into her mouth that now opened wide and produced a deep moan that echoed throughout the hall. Slut’s entire body quivered like an excited little girl’s as she savored the taste of his cum. 

At first the knight was admittedly a bit frightened of what she might do; but now she looked so disgustingly weak that his zeal returned in full force. “You are supposed to be one of the Mantis Lords, Slut?” he yelled with righteous fury, bringing the wooden sword down on her head. Cock crazed as she was, Slut only lifted her head and nuzzled against it lovingly, as if it were no different than his dick so long as it came from this powerful knight before her. 

“Slut!” he screamed. He withdrew his sword and swung again. This time, her head tilted back and it came right into her open mouth. Slut grinned as she held it between her teeth and licked it suggestively, slathering the age old wood in her hot spit. 

The unholy sight made Zote’s mind flood with dark thoughts unworthy of a knight, and he knew that he had been sent to the right place. If nothing else, these lustful creatures would test his mettle and let him emerge victoriously. “You… You shall not have victory over Mighty Zote…” he said, his voice coming out weaker and more trembling than ever. The shaft between his head only grew bigger and stronger, to the point that it almost anchored him to the ground. 

He tried to pull his sword back, fighting Slut that refused to let it go. In the end, he managed to rip it away from her grasp… but only the half that was in his hand. The other half was still between her teeth as she smiled at him suggestively, her slender fingers moving over the telling curves of her fertile body. 

“You… You have killed Zote’s most trustworthy companion!” 

Slut giggled and sat up, then spat the sword at his feet. Her hands came down to his dick and hovered with religious wonder over the deadly shaft. Zote tried to swing at her again but the sword would not reach. With no other option, he instinctively grabbed his dick and lifted it up, then let the full weight of it smack against her head. 

It felt so good to hit her that a little bit of jizz shot out close to the other two Mantis Lords, who quickly fell over and crawled to lick it up, fighting with one another to get the most of it. Zote stared at the downed Slut, feeling his brain giving way to the ill thoughts once more. As her wet and warm mouth opened and sent shivers through his shaft, he grabbed it once more and smashed it against her head harshly. 

“You shall not sway Mighty Zote with thy unnatural ways, Slut! I shall show you the true valor of knighthood!” 

As the pulsating head rested over her face, Slut’s cooed with joy and her beautiful thighs spread wide open as her toes curled. The desperate tongue came out and lapped at the juicy seed that dripped from the gaping dickhole over her face, caressing the knobbly surface of his cock with a naked desire that erased any concern she might have for how she appeared and any self-respect for her station as a great ruler.

The other two Mantis Lords noticed the buzz and crawled over to get a taste of their own, their tongues flicking to his cock and into their sister’s mouth to have a taste of his irresistible cum. Such power surged through the log between his legs at the sight of the three Mantis Lords submitting before him like weak breeding sows that Zote suspected he could finally empty himself dry and do away with them. _ Release, at last? One can only hope… _

__ As the three fought with each other over access to the dickhole and kissed the head in worship, Zote reached down to the hard part of the shaft and ripped a spike, then grabbed the first Mantis Lord by the head and brought her in. Given that he was identical he wasn’t sure if the one he held now was the same from the start, but as her drooling mouth opened and sent out the soft tongue to lick at his hand, the knight etched the word SLUT into the top part of her face mask. He threw her back just as she was about to make contact with his face, then grabbed the other and attempted to place the spike across her mask when she rushed forwards and gave him a kiss on the face.

“You dare, Bitch?!” bellowed Zote. 

He hurled her head-on into the ground with his full force, then kicked her head and held it down with his foot. He hoped to see regret or at the very least fear, but she only stared up at him and seemed to drool even harder than before, completely and utterly lost in her desperation to touch and worship him and his monster cock. 

Angered by the unseemly behavior, the knight brought her up again and held his hand over her mouth as he left a deep engraving of BITCH with an added ! at the end for emphasis across her mask. Bitch seemed happy to get it, and as soon as he threw her in disgust across the hall, she cooed happily and rushed back. 

“Big… Dick…” she tried to say. “I love…” 

“You are a disgusting creature,” said the knight. His eyes turned to the last one of the three that remained unmarked and he kicked her in the stomach preemptively before he lifted her. No other name came to mind, so he just gave her the name III. “And with you there are three,” said Zote, oddly pleased with himself. 

The Mantis Lords were already back to his dick, this time taking turns in licking the whole shaft up and down until the whole thing throbbed with unbearable urgency. Zote let it rest over Slut’s face as her tongue gently licked the bottom. “Punishment…” he made an effort to say, unable to stop himself from producing the same kind of foul moans. “You must be punished.”

“Yes…” Slut agreed, her cocklust so complete that she lost all control of herself. 

While the other two Mantis whores kissed the sides of his enormous shaft, he held Slut by the mask and angled her so that the head of his cock went right into her mouth. It barely fit in the opening provided by the cracked mask and the deeper the knight pushed it, the more her lips stretched around it, tiny pieces of the cracking mask started to crumble away. 

It wasn’t long until Slut’s eagerness showed initial doubts, when the massive dick was over a quarter of the way inside her mouth and the spikes grew larger and larger with every inch, tearing their way through her soft throat. The moment she reached out to put a stop to the monster cock that threatened to destroy her throat was the one in which Zote knew achieved victory.

“You see, Slut, what punishment comes your way after your indecent behavior! This is not the way for a lord to act! Now you will see where your foolish desires take you!” 

Bitch and III giggled at the sight of their helplessly tortured sister, who Zote started punching in the head into a state of complete submission. One fist slammed after another until she went slack again, becoming nothing more for him than a cocksleeve to be used from the mouth down. And though he was nothing if not an honorable knight, not even Zote could deny the silky softness of her throat’s hot interior, melting away his tension and relaxing his dick even as it grew and impaled her that much more painfully around it. 

Even by the time it was halfway, Slut’s throat was stretched gruesomely around the beastly shaft, the rest of her body twitching weakly as her entire sense of self was being taken away by the monster cock she thought she wanted but now realized was too much for her. Zote only grew more excited as he defeated her utterly, going so far as to kick her in the stomach and slap her face some more as he joyously tore her apart from the inside out. 

Her two sisters were still so wonderstruck by having access to the dick they crazed that their tongues still rolled across the awesome shaft, helping to lubricate it as Zote struggled to push it the final length of the way and ruin their sister with the throatfuck that would be her last. 

The knight grabbed her head firmly between his hands and got ready for one final powerful thrust. “This… This is the might of a Zote!” he bellowed, ripping through her welcoming throat like a knife going through a ripe fruit, feeling her body tightening in a state of total despair as the spikes slit over her warm insides. 

Zote was overwhelmed by the power of his own dick and tottered backwards, dragging his cocksleeve with him along with the other two worshiping whores, and he knew that he… that he had done the dishonorable thing once again and come. And though he wished he could take out his shaft and find it normal once more, he could tell that it was nowhere near over. Using Slut helped, but it only got him so far. 

He peeled Slut’s abused throat off of him like an unpleasantly wet garment and tossed her limp body aside. Thick seed poured and poured out of her gaping mouth, while the sporadic twitches of her body were the only indicators that she was still alive. 

Somehow, the other two still weren’t put off, and their complete fall to sluttiness disgusted Zote.  _ Do they have no shame? Is Zote the last one in this world to know shame?!  _ He had seen it with Whore as well. When he first caught her and punished her for the curse he put on her, she struggled, but over time, she only became docile and willing. She enjoyed being abused and treated like meat, and even defended him in return for the abuse.  _ These are not beings worth considering as alive! _

He kicked both Bitch and III, but they kept crawling back to lap at the drops of cum that kept pouring out of his pulsating dick. Overtaken by fury, he brutally forced himself down Bitch’s throat in a matter of seconds, then beat her even as he pissed inside of her. “This is what you deserve for angering Mighty Zote! For behaving in such a disgusting fashion!” 

There was so much piss inside of her that it trickled between her stretched out lips until it practically exploded out of her mouth and sent her away from his dick. As Bitch coughed and dripped with piss, Zote chased after her, beating her senselessly with his cock over the head like a mace. “This is what you deserve!” 

And somehow, he was still felt nowhere near empty and good as he should have. 

Hornet struggled to get out of her binds by the time the husks could get to her but there was no use. The silken thread was strong and that idiot, Zote, managed to tie a good enough knot that it wouldn’t come undone.  _ No… _ thought the princess as they mindlessly drew nearer. She rolled away and even took the risk of falling down a bit of a cliffside to escape them, but there was no use. They swarmed her from everywhere and as soon as they reached her tantalizing and curving body they couldn’t help themselves from touching her. 

“No! Leave me be!” screamed Hornet as they started clawing at her thighs and ass, spreading her legs wide open. She even managed to kick a few of them hard enough in the head to knock them over, but there were just so many that there was no point in trying to get them all. 

The screaming came to an end when one of them shoved a disgusting dick into her mouth and awkwardly tried to choke her with it. Hornet could taste the nasty seed as he released only moments after coming into with her tongue, and the others saw her incapacitation as an invitation to become even more aggressive. 

They held her legs spread out and took turns in fucking her, while those that were too impatient to wait simply fought with one another over who could get access to use her mouth as a cumdumpster. They came inside of her one after another, and the few times Hornet tried to roll away or kick at them, they responded by punching and kicking her all over, pushing her legs apart so wide that the princess thought she might break down entirely. 

_ They’re using me as if I were nothing more than a fucktoy… _ thought Hornet unhappily. She was never the one to think of herself as royalty that demanded superior treatment, but she would not have wished this sort of treatment upon her worst enemies. To be humiliated in this way, to be filled up with the rotten seed of husks and used to satisfy their violent needs…  _ Is this all I am to be? Is this how it ends for me? _

At least with Zote she could tell herself that it was the fault of the trinket. And his dick was so gruesome that being able to survive at all made her feel a dark sense of pride. Not to mention the irony in Zote not even wanting to fuck her but doing it because he was too stupid to understand what was causing his affliction in the first place. It was a situation strange enough that she could write it off as punishment to a certain extent, one she could get out of.

But this… As the husks groped at her tits and ass and let their gooey spunk pool flood out of her pussy and pool between her thighs, there was no sense of pride, no matter how ironic. They were simply ugly, weak, and desperate creatures using her body for nothing but their most base desires. Zote saw her as a curse, but these filthy creatures that she could have disposed of with her needle in a second if she were free, simply saw her as rag that they could use to wipe their dicks with before they went on with their day. 

_ I will not be used in this way… I am a princess… A knight! They have an obligation to listen to me. They WILL obey me _ . Sensing their weakness and feeling empowered by her realizations, Hornet waited until the present husk stopped throatfucking her and then screamed at them: “I am princess Hornet! You will cease this at once! Untie me, and I might consider sparing your lives! Un--” 

The foot that kicked her came from the back. Hornet wanted to turn and see who dared to treat her in this way, until another one came from the front and made her vision darken for a few moments. The husks hissed and laughed, then the princess saw a stream of piss only a few inches away, slowly making its way towards her face, followed by many others. 

_ They’re pissing on me… Just like the ones at Hallonest, they… They don’t see me as who I am… _ As the multiple streams of piss formed a single cascade and drowned her face, passing through her open mouth into her stomach, Hornet realized this was truly all she could be now. Right as the piss found a place inside of her, the husk fucking her came and jokingly punched her in the stomach. She spit out some piss that hit the husks, causing amusement among those unaffected, while those that were hit quickly started beating on her… 

_ I’m… I’m nothing more than a rag now… I am Whore _ . 

Despite his efforts, nothing worked to break the spirit of the Mantis Whores. Zote thought that they had learned their lesson after he throatfucked each in turn, but as soon as he tossed them aside and took a moment to rest, they were back on him stronger than ever before, this time talking far more comfortably as they dragged their tongues around his rough shaft. 

“Ahhh, it tastes so good~” said Slut, her voice taking on a new sensual quality as it slowly developed. 

“I wish I could taste you on it, Sister,” III cooed. 

“Yes, yes, yes, won’t this idiot fuck us anytime soon?” Bitch insisted, making provocative eye contact with the knight. 

Zote wasn’t sure what to do anymore. He had come here with the intention of curing himself and instead found the most offensive females he had ever come across, if one could even consider them people in any way, since in their singular desire to get fucked they were not even as intelligent as many creatures out in the world. Even as his cum and piss still dripped from their bodies, their warm mouths opened and planted kisses over the spiked dick that had ravaged their throats, begging for more. 

“Fiends! Is your degeneracy without end? Mighty Zote shall punish you all!” The knight wrapped his tired hands around his dick and brought it down over their heads, but the sisters only accepted the blows with giggles and moans, reaching down to feel their dripping pussies as his intense hatred gave them an idea of what was coming.

“It seems we’ve got to him now,” said Slut.

“Poor stupid little knight,” whispered III, giving his dickhole a kiss while she desperately sought to dig her tongue down the hole. “You talk about us, but you have a dick that’s nearly bigger than your entire body. You’re more of a walking phallus than a knight, is that not so?” 

“Silence, III!” Zote stood up and chased after her as she laughed and teased him. Her two sisters joined in, though they aided the knight in his attempt till III was finally tripped and fell down, her masked head clattering against the ground as Zote jumped on top of her. 

He could feel her firm asscheeks squeezing his dick from the start, suggestively swaying her hips from side to side under him as her entire body rocked dramatically. “Are you going to punish me, Mighty Zote?” she said, and her sisters cackled as they took her hands. Perversely, they brought her hands to their own cunts as they themselves bent down to kiss Zote’s dick. 

Truly at a loss as to how he could take sense into them, the only option available to him now was to teach them a lesson through sheer force… If what they wanted was for the knight to unleash his bad side, then he could certainly do that. And for all the ill his ever-growing monster dick caused him, it turned out to be useful as a weapon, if nothing else. 

His fingers sank into her rounded ass and spread it wide, letting the drool-dripping shaft slide between her warm asscrack, coming dangerously close to entering her pussy. “Is this what you would like, III? For this unholy mace to penetrate your filthy cunt?” 

III giggled darkly, and moaned as soon as one of the spikes brushed against the sensitive lips. “Please, Mighty Zote…” 

Zote could only sigh. “Well, I am sorry to say that such an option is beyond your current means.” 

He gave her a second to think over his words, then rammed his dick up her asshole. It was so small that the head barely made its way inside upon the first thrust, and III’s fun-loving and teasing mood turned to despair from that one single action. “No, no, no! That won’t fit!” 

“Come now, sister,” said Slut. “A Mantis Lord must show more heart than that.” 

“No!” 

Bitch slurped her own spit off the top part of the knight’s cock, then opened her mouth and let it all drip down into III’s gaping mouth. “This will be heavenly.” 

“No! Sisters, please, not like--” 

“Enough!” Zote bellowed, hitting her head so fierce from behind that her face just smashed into the ground like a cannonball. As he followed up the assault on her tight ass with a few more thrusts, the head bobbed limply in front of him, but every so often he could hear III hissing painfully. 

He could feel her tight little ass clenching around his dick instinctually, though that only made it worse for her as the gnarled and spiked shaft eviscerated through it. There was no real resistance to speak of, and as her fear turned into actual terror with each push, Zote finally grinned once more.

“Now you are feeling the might of Zote, III! At last, you see what comes over those that impose themselves upon a good-natured knight!” 

“AaaaaaAAaaaaa!” III shrieked. “Mighty… Mighty Zo-- AAAaa~” Her whole body shook under him as he ploughed her thoroughly, impaling her till his throbbing shaft bulged through her stomach so hard that it nearly ripped through her. “No… No more!! I can’t!!” The screams rang throughout the entire hall, but there was no stopping it. 

Even the two other two Mantis Lords were staring at the scene with misgivings, despite their enthusiasm mere moments before.  _ I suppose they can feel their time is coming up _ , thought Zote. He reached out and grabbed them by their heads and banged them together, laughing joyously at their confusion. “Your turns shall come soon enough! No need to show such excitement.” 

The knight was fully living up the excitement of the moment when he realized that III’s pained grunts were slowly turning into loving coos. The indomitable slut had gotten used to him being inside of her and was now enjoying herself the same as before, a smile plastered over her mask as she turned to glance at him. “What a brave… knight you are… Mighty Zote…” 

“No!!” Zote screamed. He pushed the other two sisters down on top of her and slammed himself into her even harder, but her cries only pleasure only reached new heights, and now the other two Mantis Lords were rubbing their asses against him and once again begging to get their own turn with his dick. 

He was close himself and knew he needed to make the best of it if he could break her in time. To try to punish her only to pleasure her instead and add fuel to the fire of her degeneracy was worse than not doing anything at all. 

“You will… suffer!” bellowed Zote at the top of his lungs. “A knight knows no fear!” 

“Aaaaa~ Yes~” screamed III happily, her body pushing up against his huge dick as her ass squeezed him tighter and tighter inside. “Destroy me, Mighty Zote! Destroy us all!” 

_ No, she shouldn’t be enjoying this… _ He needed more time, he needed to think of another angle from which to approach the matter…  _ These Mantis Lords are strong… _

With one final desperate thrust he pushed as hard as he could into her, feeling a whole new area of her insides opening up as his dick rammed through it without mercy. A terrible shriek left her lips that made the other two sisters cover their heads, while Zote buried his face in her back.

_ I’ve… done it… _

Just as he thought he had succeeded, though, III started giggling, her body flopping helplessly under him as an impossibly rough orgasm wrecked every inch. “I… love you, Mighty Zote…” 

_ No… No, this is not right… _ The other two Mantis Lords rose and spread their asses in preparation, then trapped his head between them and laughed. Not only was he not cured of his awful thoughts and this illness, but they were making it worse…

_ I will end you all! _ He grabbed Slut and slammed her on top of her sisters, then ripped into her as Bitch jokingly got on top of Zote and mocked his own movements with her own, pretending to be fucking him. “All of you will feel Zote’s might!” he promised. “All of you!” 

Even before Slut gave in to him, he added Bitch into the mix and started fucking her as well, all three sisters sandwiched together and dripping wet, with Zote furiously destroying their holes without even paying attention at which one he struck, pussy, ass, it didn’t matter, so long as he did not give up.  _ I will leave here… I will leave this place an honorable knight! _

Hornet lay in a pool of piss and cum so deep that she needed to keep her head up and struggle to breathe, waking up in drowning terror each time she nearly passed out from the gang rape she suffered. 

“Whore!” screamed Zote, finally standing over her. “What have you done?” 

“They--” 

Zote kicked her in the face, then bashed her some more and finally held her down in the fetid pool of piss and cum until she nearly drowned. He brought her up and pissed over her himself, shaking his head in disappointment. “You are the worst companion a knight could have.” 

Hornet noticed that his journey had not gone as planned, and that the same monster cock danged between his legs. “You are…” 

“I have defeated the Mantis Lords,” he said, but his voice was weak. 

Just as the princess prepared to ask if they were truly gone, she heard some giggling in the distance and saw three beautiful masked figures rushing over, and then dropping down to Zote’s feet, wrapping their arms around his dick as if cuddling it. 

“Mighty Zote, you aren’t leaving without us, are you? This is your kingdom now! Stay!” 

Zote’s disappointed face fell to Hornet. “Whore, the Mantis Lords are no more. These are your fellow prisoners that must be disciplined and reformed. Slut, Bitch, and III.” 

III crouched at her side and ran her fingers down Hornet’s tight body, letting them linger over the silken thread that left her bound and helpless. “Why, to think that we would be seeing you here, princess. What a delight it will be to spend some time with you.” 


End file.
